dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End (at the address www.beginning-of-the-end.com) is a fictional blog website in Season Six of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances * "A Horse of a Different Color" * "Get Gellar" * "Ricochet Rabbit" History Originally believed to be hosted by Professor James Gellar, the website functions as a blog for entries relating to the End of Days. However, since it was founded in 2008, which is the same year that [[Travis Marshall|Travis Marshal'l']] killed his former professor, it is likely that Travis is the actual creator of the blog. The website, along with various books written by Professor Gellar, created a cult following of believers in the End Times that did not broaden until the start of the Doomsday Tableaus. It is through this website that Travis Marshall located Doomsday_Adam, a devoted follower by the real name Steve Dorsey as well as his wife, Beth Dorsey. Design The website features a picture of Professor James Gellar in the top left corner with the words "'The Beginning of the End." Beneath this are the words: "'''A Chronicle of the End of Days by Dr. James Gellar." Artwork is displayed along the style of the site, including what appears to be devils and angels in the backdrop and the planet lit by the sun near the top. Starting on Sunday, 20 November 2011, an image of the solar eclipse was placed on the website with a number "6" in the middle, claiming that in six days the End of Days would occur. On Thursday, 24 November 2011, a post was made by Dexter Morgan (under the guise of Gellar) claiming that he had mislead everyone, that it was all the Devil's errand, apologizing for the action. Travis later replied to this message saying that The False Prophet isn't fooling anyone. Options Since the website cannot be accessed in real time, where these options lead is unclear. Left side options: *'The Prophecy' (unknown in relation to the Doomsday Tableaus) *'The Four Horsemen' (direct relation to The Four Horsemen, as per the Doomsday Tableaus) *'The Whore of Babylon' (direct relation to The Whore of Babylon, as per the Doomsday Tableaus) *'The Angel of God' (likely relation to The Angel of Death, as per the Doomsday Tableaus) *'The Isle of Patmos' (direct relation to John the Revelator, the Island in which he was exiled) *'Beast of 7 Heads' (possible relation to The Seven Headed Serpent, as per the Doomsday Tableaus) *'The Lamb' (relation to The Lamb, an early experiment of Professor James Gellar) *'The 1260 Days' (direct relation to the End of Days, marked by the Eclipse) *'The Seas of Glass' (unknown in relation to the Doomsday Tableaus) *'Alpha and Omega' (relation to the Book of Revelation) *'The Great Battle' (unknown in relation to the Doomsday Tableaus) *'The Redemption' (unknown in relation to the Doomsday Tableaus) *'The Seven Seals' (refers directly to the Doomsday Tableaus, as a way of "unlocking" the End of Days). Right side options: *'A New Dawn from Chaos' *'Rejoice the Coming Apocalypse' *'The Beast from the Abyss' *'The Signs are Everywhere' *'The Lost Tribe Coming Home' *'Apocalypse Bound' *'Noah and Daniel' *'The Signs and Wonders' *'The Seven Seals The Seven Seals' *'The Rapture' *'The Righteous Shall Rise' *'Woe to the Wicked' *'Lives of Depravity' *'The Gifts Wanted' *'Thoughts on Eternity' Followers There are several distinct followers and critics: * Most notably being Doomsday_Adam (real name Steve Dorsey) * Dylan93, critic, an unnamed obsessed female fan in black clothing Remaining posters (and their comments) on the blog: *'ONCE_WAS' **"Whatever happened to God is love?" *'NATHRACHT' **"You are one sick puppy, Gellar!" **"Don't let the non-believers divert you from the path to glory" *'SunnyB' **"That sounds nice. I think solar eclipses are amazing :-)" *'>>DJ-dan<<' **"Professor Gellar, I believe in you, I support you, I follow you" *'Prodigal_Son' **"Will the Prodigal Son be granted a way back home?" *'Ezekiel296' **"Praise Professor Gellar for his faithfulness" *'A.N.Onimus' **"DDK rocks! Pick me to be your next sacrifice!" *'Relelator1' **"What you are bringing forth fills my heart with hope. I will see you on the other side" *'Damon16' **"Good works, Professor Gellar. Bless you." *'SicNic' **"Professor Gellar, I hope you fulfill your mission. may the new world bring us all peace." *'~ShAnE!~' **"How can people support this twisted shit? What's wrong with you freaks!?!?!?!?!?!" *'Wraithe666' **"These shit heads aren't going to heaven. They're killing people which = HELL!" *'SerialSam69' ** It's high time someone ended this corrupt and wicked world ' the whores *~"~crystal~"~''' **"Professor Gellar, I believe in you, I support you, I follow you" Related Pages * The Lamb * End of Days * Enesserrette * Two Witnesses * Book of Revelation * The False Prophet * John the Revelator * Doomsday Tableaus * Sword of John the Revelator Category:Religious Concepts Category:Websites Category:Indexter